


through it all

by staleritz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort, Crying, DON’T SEXUALIZE, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kozume Kenma is Bipolar, M/M, Temper Tantrums, agere, just because kenma hits himself and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleritz/pseuds/staleritz
Summary: Kenma needs to regress while having a bad time with his mood swings, yet he doesn’t want to cause any trouble. Shoyo loves him, though, and would do anything to keep him happy and healthy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	through it all

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T SEXUALIZE THIS. it’s strictly a coping mechanism.

Taking care of Kenma was something that wasn’t all that frequent for Hinata, because usually things were the other way around. While both of them shared regression as a coping mechanism, Shoyo used it far more than Kenma did, because for the blond, it was more of a last resort when nothing else he did relaxed him or put him at ease. 

And Hinata had noticed that nothing the other was doing seemed to be working. His shoulders looked tense as he played his game, and he slammed his system down against his lap every now and again, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. Shoyo knew he needed to relax, and regressing was the only way to do so. He went over to where Kenma was seated on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around him from behind, but frowning when he felt the other completely tense underneath his touch. “Lovely?” Hinata questioned, and Kenma was silent for a moment.

“Yeah?” He answered flatly, and Shoyo gave a little sigh, pulling back from his hug a little to begin running his fingers through the back of his boyfriend’s hair. Kenma exhaled, his shoulders beginning to slump and relax slightly at the comforting contact. Shoyo thought it would be best to coax him into it, since he knew if it was brought up the other was likely to refuse.

“Nothing. I just think we should relax for a bit and cuddle, what do you think, lovebug?” He hummed, using a nickname he only used for Kenma when the other was in headspace. He could feel a change in the air, the other becoming more closed off and unwanting. This caused Hinata to frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I know you want me to be small, but I’m not going to.” He said, fidgeting with the PSP in his hands, “I’ll only be annoying, I’m not doing good right now.” He added with a big sigh, as if it took all his energy to admit that he wasn’t fine. Shoyo gave a little nod.

“I understand you’re not doing so good right now, but isn’t that all the more reason?” He questioned, and Kenma immediately shook his head, seeming adamant about this.

“No, because it’s my mood swings that are bad. I don’t want you to have to deal with that while I’m regressed.” He explained, his brows pinched, though he still kept his back facing Hinata, not wanting direct eye contact. Shoyo only chuckled, which left Kenma utterly confused.

“Hon, you know I’ll take care of you no matter what, even if you have mood swings. I can handle it, I promise.” He assured, and Kenma seemed to think about it, chewing on his cheek. There was a long stretch of silence before he turned to face Hinata and leaned against him, placing his head on the other’s shoulder and setting his gaming system aside. “There’s the baby…” Shoyo hummed, and Kenma made an embarrassed noise before hiding further against his boyfriend. Hinata knew this was inevitable, and that Kenma needed it. It had only been a matter of coaxing it out of him. “Shhh, lovely… Papa’s here, I’m gonna take care of you.” He hushed, assuring the other so that he wouldn’t feel bad in any capacity.

Kenma himself was surprised at how fast he was slipping. It felt like an instant, just from his boyfriend’s words, and now all he wanted to do was cling to him and never let go. He made a small babbling noise before struggling out some words. “Uhm.. Bibber..” He mumbled, referring to his pacifier that was in a box beside the bed. Knowing exactly where it was, Hinata retrieved it, placing it between Kenma’s lips.

“There, all set.” The ginger hummed, placing a kiss to the side of Kenma’s head. The setter gave a little hum, sucking rhythmically on the soother that was now in his mouth, relaxed against Shoyo’s shoulder. He felt at peace in the moment, completely content and feeling protected. It was only so long before his small mind began to get bored, though, and he reached for his PSP. “Uhm, sweetie, let’s not play games right now, you’ve been playing them all day and you just need to be small and relax right now.” Hinata explained while gently pulling Kenma away from the device. The regressor whined, clutching at Shoyo’s shirt and pulling.

“No..! I wan’ game!” He whined some more, his brows furrowed together and his eyes beginning to look a bit teary. Hinata was surprised with how fast the situation escalated, especially since it was only due to a video game. But he had to remember how much of a fixation Kenma held for his video games, though, and how his moods had been lately. 

“Kenma, hon, please listen,” Shoyo said softly, cupping Kenma’s distressed face, using his thumbs to wipe away some of the wetness at his eyes. “It’s gonna be okay if you don’t play your games right now. We can do lots of other things, like cartoons, or you can just cuddle with papa, okay?” He explained calmly, trying to assure the regressor that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he didn’t have his PSP in his hands. Kenma just let out a little scream of a sob, pulling away from Shoyo harshly and beginning to pull at his own hair and punch at his head. This was something Hinata had experience with, being with Kenma for the amount of time that he had been. “Shhh.” He hushed, gently rubbing the other’s back. He knew it was worse to physically stop him from doing those things to himself than it was to leave him to do it. “Can you stop hitting yourself for papa?”

“No!”

“Please? It makes me sad.” He hummed. Kenma froze, his hands slowly dropping from his head, though his body jolted a few times in distress. “Good boy, so good. I’m so proud.” Hinata murmured praise, no sooner than Kenma broke into heartbreaking sobs and clung to him, his pacifier falling from his mouth as he cried, spewing slurred little apologies. Shoyo held onto him tightly, rocking him back and forth and assuring him that everything was okay, no matter what he’d just done. “It’s okay… You’re only a baby, you don’t know what’s going on… Shhh…” He murmured in Kenma’s ear, knowing that all of this was just a result of the other handling his emotions poorly because of his headspace and the sort of mental issues that he had.

Eventually, Kenma had calmed down and Hinata placed his soother back into his mouth, continuing to rock him as the other sniffled and hiccuped. Rubbing at his eye with a closed fist, Kenma whined quietly. “M’so bad..” He mumbled, and Shoyo immediately gave a little offended gasp, holding the regressor tighter.

“You are not bad. You’re so far from bad. I’m not even upset, it was just a little fit, no big deal.” Hinata assured in a soft voice. Kenma gave a little nod before sighing, his eyes drooping as he fought to stay awake after such an intense tantrum. “But I think someone’s sleepy right now, so we don’t need to worry about those things…!” Shoyo pointed out, beginning to situate them on the bed in a position where they were on their sides facing each other, Kenma pressed into Hinata’s chest.

“Ni’ni’...” The blond mumbled out, muffled against Shoyo’s chest and by his soother. Hinata just smiled fondly, petting the other’s hair.

“Goodnight, sweet baby…”


End file.
